


Open Up, Its Music To My Ears

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel is bisexual, Axel wants attention, By maybe three inches, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, In case you're wondering, M/M, Max is pansexual, Max is shorter than axel, Max looks really short compared to axel if they were in reality, Max will give cuddles, Music Meister's real name is Max Masters, Music Puns, No one dies in this one, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Harm, TRICKMEISTER, and cuddles, smh, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: Axel's appearing distant and angry but Max knows that Axel is really looking for someone to hold him.





	Open Up, Its Music To My Ears

It was a normal day for Max and Axel. Or so it appeared. Max had just come - teleported - back home from another earth, something he did a lot: travelling the multiverse. It was a clear, nice day out, a little cool but that was okay, seeing as it made an excuse for Max to wear Axel's jacket he had given him. He was expecting the normal warm welcome; a big hug and a loud "I missed you", but he didn't get that. Instead he got a quiet house. Not dark, just quiet. He didn't hear anything or anyone, especially not the one who always put a song in his mind. Where was his Axel? "Axel? I'm home." Max called out softly. He started making his way toward Axel's room- sometimes their shared room on occasion. Hopefully he'd fine him there. It looked like no one was in the room, but soon Max heard movement. He knew it was Axel because it was so soft.

_Oh thank the Maker I didn't come home to The Trickster.._ He thought, coming inside the room to look for the brunette. "Axel? Love?" He heard movement again and soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. He smiled warmly and turned around to return the embrace. "I missed you." Axel spoke, in almost a whisper. "I missed you too." Max replied softly. "Are you alright?" "Why wouldn't I be?" Axel answered. Max tilted his head slightly, looking up at him. "I can think of a list of reasons.. What happened while I was gone?" How long was he gone was a more appropriate answer. That could've had something to do with it. Oh no, what if he had upset him with the time spent away? "Nothing really.." Axel said. "I normally take your words as truth, but that sounds like an absolute lie." Max stated, pulling away just enough to look at Axel better. "I guess I got lost in thought too often." For Axel? That's never a good sign. For anyone else? Maybe. "Things I shouldn't have been thinking about came to haunt my mind." Max guided him to sit down on the bed. "Like what?" Axel's nose twitched - Max always found that adorable but this time it was more like Axel was trying not to cry. "My... Scars. How I regret it so much." His voice was breaking. It wasn't the first time Max had dealt with this topic, nor will it be the last. Axel handled it differently than the people he normally saw handle it. He was normally upset, visibly, and could barely talk about it. The others he met with the situation were like peaking through a keyhole to see but all audio. Max wrapped his arms around him, gently pulling him to lay down, meeting eye to eye. "I know, Love." He said quietly. "But at least they made you stronger, and they're really quite beautiful." Axel twitched his nose again, but smiled slightly. "I love you so much." He murmured. "I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first time with these two but,,,, man they're so beautiful together


End file.
